


A Real Life Cinnamon Roll

by karen0



Series: A Real Life Cinnamon Roll [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Humor, Identity Reveal, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10100717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karen0/pseuds/karen0
Summary: Uczniowie Yuuriego Katsukiego wiedzieli o swoim nowym nauczycielu trzy rzeczy.1. Był słodki.2. Był nauczycielem z pasją.3. Spoglądając na jego zakochany wyraz twarzy, jego żona musiała być naprawdę szczęśliwą kobietą.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Real Life Cinnamon Roll](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9598694) by [Seito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito). 



Jeśli ktoś spytałby Mariany czy tego spodziewała się po zajęciach z języka japońskiego zaprzeczyłaby. Kto by się spodziewał, że jej nauczycielem będzie słodki Japończyk?

Yuuri Katsuki był wspaniałym prezentem od boga. Ponoć nie był z wykształcenia nauczycielem. Nikt z uczniów nie wiedział czy na swoim koncie miał tylko licencjat, czy może też tytuł magistra. Wiadomo było tylko, że Yuuri Katsuki był za młody by osiągnąć tytuł profesora by nauczać na uniwersytecie, lecz mimo wszystko właśnie to robił. Został ich nowym profesorem języka japońskiego, głównie dlatego, że sam był Japończykiem, a poprzedni profesor z dnia na dzień zrezygnował z pracy przez załamanie nerwowe albo wypadek samochodowy. (Nikt nie był pewien, co się stało i czuli, że wypytywanie byłoby nietaktowne. Ale zmiana profesorów nikomu nie przeszkadzała, więc żaden ze studentów nie naczekał. )

Zatem. Fakt numer jeden. Pan Yuuri Katsuki, profesor japońskiego. Również znany jako cynamonowa rolka, którą trzeba ochraniać za wszelką cenę. Spędzał całe zajęcia czarując wszystkich, rumieniąc się i jąkając się podczas przedstawiania się.

— Tak bardzo się cieszę, że wybrałem japoński jako mój dodatkowy język — powiedział Jai, chłopak siedzący przed Marianą.

Mariana zgadzała się z nim. Japoński nie był popularnym językiem i podobno poprzedni profesor był bardzo surowy. Większość ludzi wolała wybrać języki takie jak Francuski, Włoski czy Hiszpański. Mariana wybrała japoński z czystej ciekawości oraz dlatego, że jej młodszy brat nalegał, mówiąc, że on sam zaczął się go uczyć ze wzglądu na kreskówki, które oglądał.

Dziewczyna nie żałowała swojego wyboru. Dwa tygodnie od rozpoczęcia zajęć, Mariana wiedziała, że pokochała ten przedmiot. Katsuki–sensei okazał się nauczycielem z pasją, ich osobistą cheerleaderką, która wspierała ich, odpowiadała na pytania i cierpliwie wyjaśniała wszystko. Profesor Katsuki mimo swojego napiętego harmonogramu, zaproponował dodatkowe zajęcia dla tych, którzy wciąż mieli problem z hiraganą.

To właśnie podczas tych dodatkowych zajęć Mariana, (która tak samo jak prawie cała klasa uczestniczyła w tych zajęciach) odkryła najważniejszą rzecz dotyczącą ich nauczyciela.

— Czuję się jak na zwykłych zajęciach — zażartowała Mariana siadając obok Johna. Ponad 70% klasy chodziło na dodatkowe zajęcia, a oryginalna liczba wynosiła ponad 50 studentów, co dobrze świadczyło o umiejętnościach nauczania Katsuki’ego.

— Przychodzisz tu jakbyś wcale nie była zadurzona w nim tak jak reszta klasy – dokuczył jej John ze śmiechem.

Mariana wywróciła oczami. Okej, może Yuuri był naprawdę słodki, ale ona wcale nie szukała romansu w tej chwili. Przeżycie zajęć było o wiele ważniejsze.

Drzwi w końcu się otworzyły, a do środka wszedł Katsuki-sensei. Cała klasa natychmiast zamilkła na widok wyrazu twarzy ich nauczyciela. Delikatny uśmiech i zamglone, pełne miłości spojrzenie.

— Czyżby randka, Katsuki-sensei? — zagadnęła Mariana.

Bańka w której znajdował się Yuuri pękła, powodując wielki rumieniec na jego twarzy.

— Owszem, coś w tym stylu — odparł i machnął lekceważąco dłonią — Mamy rocznicę ślubu w ten weekend.

W sali nastała absolutna cisza, a oczy wszystkich były zwrócone w stronę dłoni ich nauczyciela. Po raz pierwszy w tym semestrze na palcu profesora widniała złota obrączka.

— Jest pan żonaty? — cała klasa krzyknęła.

Nauczyciel tylko mrugnął ze zdziwienia.

— Owszem?

Serca zostały złamane oraz zmiażdżone i większość klasy zastanawiała się, która szczęściara skłoniła ich nauczyciela do ślubu.

Mariana z drugiej strony, zastanawiała się jaką osobę poślubił Katsuki-sensei, skoro wyglądał na tak chorego z miłości.

Zgodnie z przewidywaniami, Katsuki-sensei nie miał pojęcia, co dokładnie spowodowało depresyjny nastrój, który utrzymywał się do końca zajęć.

* * *

Teraz, gdy wszyscy w końcu się o tym dowiedzieli, rozmarzony, zakochany wzrok ich nauczyciela w końcu nabrał sensu i mogli dostrzec go na jego twarzy prawie cały czas. Czasami przyłapywali go na tym, gdy wchodził do klasy. Kiedy indziej, kiedy pisał coś na tablicy, a jego wzrok padał na obrączkę, lśniącą na jego palcu. Przestawał wtedy pisać, a na jego twarzy pojawiał się błogi uśmiech. Po chwili jednak wracał do rzeczywistości i dalej prowadził lekcję. Pewnego razu po skończeniu lekcji ci którzy się ociągali zobaczyli jak Katsuki-sensei sprawdzał swoje wiadomości na komórce by wręcz _promienieć_ z powodu tego co przeczytał.

— Żona Katsuki-sensei musi być naprawdę niesamowita skoro tak bardzo jest w niej zakochany.

— Taa… — Mariana przytaknęła.

Może pewnego dnia będzie miała wystarczająco szczęścia by znaleźć kogoś, kto będzie spoglądał na nią w taki sposób.

* * *

Czwarty tydzień nowego semestru przyniósł pierwsze zmiany w ich rutynie. Pewnego dnia blond włosy chłopak, na oko w ich wieku wparował do ich sali w środku lekcji krzycząc coś po rosyjsku.

Wisienką na torcie był fakt, iż Katsuki-sensei najwyraźniej rozumiał każde jego słowo.

— Odkąd Katsuki-sensei zna rosyjski? — zapytała oniemiała Mariana.

— I kto to jest? — zapytała Chi, dziewczyna siedząca obok ze zdziwieniem w oczach.

Wszyscy obserwowali jak ich nauczyciel kazał usiąść wściekłemu chłopakowi przy swoim biurku.

— Klaso — zaczął Katsuki — Będę zmuszony zakończyć nasze zajęcia trochę wcześniej. Proszę byście zrobili zadanie domowe i nie zapomnijcie o sprawdzianie w przyszłym tygodniu.

Tego dnia nie pozwolił nikomu za długo się osiągać.

— Może to przyjaciel? — mruknął Jai w drodze do wyjścia z klasy.

Kolejny fakt został dodany do tajemniczej osoby jaką był ich profesor.

* * *

 

Podczas piątego tygodnia zajęcia zostały przerwane przez dostawcę niosącego tuzin róż i balony w kształcie serca.

— Dostawa dla Yuuri Kastuki.

Mariana skrzywiła się na słowa dostawcy i to jak przekręcił jego nazwisko. Katsuki-sensei od pięciu tygodni poprawiał prawie wszystkich jak się wymawia poprawnie jego nazwisko.

Dziewczyna spojrzała jeszcze raz na prezenty i zastanowiła się od kogo mogły być. Od jego żony?

Katsuki-sensei spojrzał zirytowany na dostawcę.

— Oh Victor — westchnął kiedy położył kwiaty i balony na swoim biurku.

Mariana wzięła głęboki oddech i po impulsie odwagi zapytała.

— Profesorze, kto to Victor?

— Mój mąż. — odparł Yuuri bez ogródek.

W sali nastała cisza.

— CO?! — krzyknęła cała klasa.

— Katsuki-sensei jest gejem — powiedziała nieśmiało Chi.

— Czyli mam szansę — stwierdził John — To znaczy, wiem, że jest po ślubie, ale gdyby nie był… CHOLERA, TO NIE FAIR.

— Czemu… wysłał panu kwiaty I balony? — spytała Mariana nie spuszczając wzroku z prezentów.

Katsuki-sensei zarumienił się i ukrył twarz w dłoniach, po czym wymamrotał coś.

— Nie słyszymy pana — odparł Jai.

Profesor zakaszlał ale nadal nie patrzył na studentów.

— Nie pozmywał wczoraj po kolacji i gdy rano to zobaczyłem to zezłościłem się na niego. Kwiaty i balony to jego forma przeprosin.

Marina zamrugała zszokowana, tak samo jak reszta klasy. Lecz... dlaczego ktoś chciał wysyłać kwiaty i balony za coś tak trywialnego jak nie pozmywanie naczyń? Czy werbalne przeprosiny nie wystarczyłyby?

Zanim jednak Mariana zdążyła zapytać, do drzwi zapukał kolejny kurier.

— Katsudon dla Yuuri Katsuki — odparł mężczyzna

— Czy ktoś zamawiał owocowy bukiet? — po chwili w klasie pojawił się kolejny kurier.

Katsuki-sensei westchnął.

— O nie… Koniec zajęć, możecie już iść. To raczej nie są ostatnie dostawy na dziś. Pamiętajcie o egzaminach!

Czy to znaczy, że Katsuki-sensei spodziewał się więcej dostaw? I to tylko z powodu brudnych naczyń?

Kogo dokładnie poślubił Yuuri Katsuki?!

* * *

 

Szala przechyliła się jednak po egzaminach semestralnych. Cała klasa czekała, aż profesor rozda ich ocenione już egzaminy, kiedy do sali wbiegł tajemniczy blondyn.

— Pozbądź się ich! — krzyknął chłopak i pobiegł w stronę studentów. Złapał kurtkę Mariany, zerwał z głowy John’a jego czapkę oraz okulary przeciwsłoneczne Jai i założył je, po czym usiadł na wolnym miejscu za Chi.

— Hej! — krzyknęła zdziwiona Mariana.

— Ciii. Nie wydajcie mnie! — powiedział blondyn.

Zanim Mariana zdążyła coś odpowiedzieć na korytarzu dało się słyszeć odgłos bieganiny.

— Co się dzieje? — spytał Jai.

Po chwili drzwi zostały gwałtownie otworzone i do środka wpadła grupka nastolatek noszących kocie uszy. _Fangirls._ Rzeczywiste _fangirls._ Rozmawiały między sobą, jednocześnie skanując klasę w poszukiwaniu niewątpliwie nastolatka, który schował się wśród studentów.

— Pan to Yuuri Katsuki! — krzyknęła dziewczyna na przedzie grupy, która ucichła po jej słowach i wpatrywała się w nauczyciela.

Cała klasa zamilkła, przygotowując się na to co miało nastąpić. Wtedy, Katsuki-sensei _uśmiechnął się._ Lecz nie był to jego łagodny, radosny uśmiech, który nosił na co dzień. Nie, ten był tajemniczy i seksowny. Parę fanek wyglądało jakby miało zemdleć.

— O mój boże — John również wyglądał jakby było mu słabo.

— Autografy? — zapytał Yuuri.

Cała grupka fanek, aż podbiegła do biurka krzycząc “Tak, prosimy!”.

— Co. Do. Cholery. Się. Dzieje?! – spytał Jai z szokiem w oczach.

Mariana przytaknęła. Co do cholery się działo? Czemu one chciały autografy od Katsuki-sensei?

— Czy Yuratchka był tutaj? — zapytała jedna z dziewczyn odbierając autograf od Yuuriego.

— Nie — odparł przepraszająco Katsuki — Przykro mi, ale będę musiał was niedługo wyprosić. Przeszkadzacie mi w prowadzeniu zajęć.

— Oczywiście, przepraszamy. Dziewczyny! Musimy wyjść. — cała grupka dziewczyn westchnęła, lecz po chwili zaczęły kierować się w stronę wyjścia.

— Niech da pan znać Victorowi, że nie możemy się doczekać się nadchodzącego występu Yuratchki! — oznajmiła jedna z dziewczyn i zamknęła za sobą drzwi.

Katsuki-sensei westchnął i spojrzał na swoich studentów, którzy zdumieni obserwowali go w ciszy.

— O co  chodziło, profesorze? — zapytała Mariana — Czemu prosiły pana o autograf?

Katsuki-sensei zarumienił się.

— Ja…um… jestem byłym zawodowym łyżwiarzem figurowym.

— _Co?! —_ cała klasa krzyknęła zszokowana.

— Dwa złote medale w Grand Prix, dwa złote w światowych i parę srebrnych — wyjaśnił Yuuri.

— Plus sześć brązowych medali. Nie zapominajmy jeszcze o olimpiadzie — odezwał się nagle blondyn.

— **_CO?!_**

Twarz Katsuki-sensei była cała czerwona i wyglądał jakby chciał by pochłonęła go ziemia. Na twarzach całek klasy widniał szok niedowierzania. Nadal nie mogli uwierzyć w to, że ich ukochany nauczyciel był zawodowym łyżwiarzem.

— Czekajcie — krzyknęła Mariana spoglądając w stronę tajemniczego blondyna. W tej układance nadal brakowało paru elementów. — Kim ty jesteś?

— Yuri Plisetsky — wyjaśnił chłopak — Jestem byłym rywalem tego idioty.

— Yuratchka wygrał więcej medali niż ja — powiedział dumnym głosem Yuuri.

Mariana obserwowała jak Yuri uśmiechnął się z dumą, na słowa mężczyzny. Rywale, jasne. Bardziej pasowało określenie „przyjaciele” zważając na to, że Katsuki-sensei zachowywał się jak dumny rodzic.

— Chociaż nie tak wiele jak Victor — odparł Yuri.

— Co Victor ma z tym wspólnego? — zapytała Mariana. Jak mąż ich profesora wpasował się w ten obrazek?

Yuri i Katsuki-sensei spojrzeli się na nią zszokowani. Wtedy Yuri wybuchnął śmiechem.

— Ona nie wie! Poczekaj tylko jak im powiem! — powiedział ze śmiechem blondyn.

Katsuki-sensei uśmiechnął się w jej stronę.

— Mariana-san, Victor to najbardziej udekorowany atleta w historii łyżwiarstwa figurowego i obecny trener Yuratchki.

Mariana prawdopodobnie powinna się tego spodziewać.

— Więc… jest pan emerytowanym łyżwiarzem figurowym z wieloma medalami, z rywalem, który również ma wiele wygranych na koncie, a pana mężem jest najbardziej udekorowany atleta w historii łyżwiarstwa figurowego?

Katsuki-sensei zaśmiał się nerwowo.

— Tak.

— Powinniście usłyszeć co w ogóle doprowadziło do tego, że zostali parą — odparł Yuri ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem.

— Powiedz nam! — zażądała cała klasa.

— Nie, nie, nie — powiedział Katsuki — Nie muszą tego wiedzieć!

— Taniec na rurze — powiedział Yuri bezceremonialnie.

Mariana zamrugała. Co taniec na rurze miał wspólnego z ich historią? Spojrzała na swojego profesora z przerażeniem. Zaczekajcie…

— Katsuki-sensei, czy potrafi pan tańczyć na rurze? — spytała z szokiem w oczach. Nie sądziła, że ktoś taki jak ich profesor będzie nawet wiedział czym jest pole dance.

— On i Christophe Giacometti, również profesjonalny łyżwiarz, robią czasem występy razem — wyjaśnił Yuri.

Nagle w sali dało się słyszeć huk. Wszyscy spojrzeli na Johna, który spadł ze swojego siedzenia. Katsuki-sensei złapał Yuriego i zakrył mu usta dłonią, zanim blondyn mógł powiedzieć coś jeszcze.

— Koniec zajęć, jesteście wolni. Do zobaczenia w poniedziałek. Yuratchka, chodźmy zjeść katsudon. — powiedział szybko ich profesor i pociągnął chłopaka w stronę wyjścia, zostawiając w sali zszokowanych studentów.

Umysł Mariany był przepełniony nowymi informacjami, jakich dowiedzieli się dziś o swoim ulubionym profesorze. Naprawdę chciała usłyszeć historię o tym jak Katsuki-sensei i jego mąż się spotkali. To brzmiało jak naprawdę ciekawa historia.

— Nie mogę doczekać się poniedziałkowych zajęć — powiedziała. Może Yuri pojawi się jeszcze raz i opowie im o tym.

Albo może będzie jeszcze lepiej i Victor pojawi się tu osobiście.


End file.
